Snow People
by Yumichi
Summary: Hitsugaya x Hinamori: It's christmas break. Break out the snow gear! What happens when Hitsugaya gets jealous? douzo! [Ch 13 now up! COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Snow People- Ch 1 **

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

Hitsugaya POV. Fluffy, a little OOC, and it is modern day. Enjoy!

Hitsugaya looked at his house and shivered. He didn't dislike the cold, but he had been sick with the flu for a while, missed some school, and just when he had gotten better, Hinamori somehow gotten him to accept an invitation to go outside to "frolic, and play in the snow," as she put it. Thinking about it made him shiver, yet he was wearing so many layers, he could melt like a snowman.

"What did I do to deserve this…? He shook his head. It was only the first day of Christmas break, and he already looked forward to school starting.

"Come on Shiro-chan Hurry up, or Abarai-kun and Kira-kun will leave us behind!" Hitsugaya thought to himself. Oh, that's right… They're the reason I agreed to go… While he had been home sick, he forbad Hinamori to come over, so that she wouldn't get sick as well. He would often see Renji, Kira, and Hinamori walk home from his window. A little pang of jealousy made him swear to himself he'd get better, and make snow people with Hinamori It'd been her dream to make the perfect family of snow people since she was young, and whenever Christmas reared into view, she'd go to the field to make her snow family. He remembered back to the very first time she was outside building a family of snow people.

"_Whatcha doing?" He looked at the huge snowballs. He began to circle the pile of three that was already stacked up. It had a peculiar carrot sticking out of the top one, and clothes on it that made it look like a person. _

"_I'm going to make me a family of snow people!" She stopped to catch a breath of air. She had been outside since early in the morning, and the sun was beginning to set, yet she was only done one snowperson. Her home was sure to call her in soon for dinner. She frowned at that thought. Hitsugaya saw that frown on her face. He didn't like it when she frowned; it'd make her look weird, and it would make him have this funny feeling, way down in the bottom of his stomach._

"_Do you need help to finish these… things?" He looked away, and although it was unnoticeable because his face was already red from the wind, he was blushing. She beamed at this present of sorts, and her eyes instantly lit up._

"_Would ya? Would ya really help me?"_

"_Just don't go spreading around the neighbourhood I've been nice to you, Ok?" He mocked annoyance, and looked at his boots. Hinamori clapped her hands together, and jumped with joy, and she squealed with glee. She was so happy, she gave Hitsugaya a hug._

"_Geez! Don't make such a big deal of this. What do you want me to do?" Not long before their mothers called them in for dinner, they had finished up the last one. _

"_This one's the mommy, that's the daddy, and that's the sister one, and that will be the brother one!" Hinamori was pleased with herself and Hitsugaya's performance, so much so, she gave Hitsugaya a quick peck on his cheek._

"_Thank-you Shiro-chan! This has been the greatest present anyone's given me this year!"_

"_Eww, keep your bed wetter Momo germs to yourself!" he glared at her, and he used his arm to wipe his face._

"_Well, my mommy's calling me for dinner, so I'll see you later then! Bye!" She waved as she ran off to her house. Coincidentally they only lived a few houses apart so he waited until she was inside to walk to his._

"_Toushiro, come back in! Your dinner's getting cold!"_

"_I'm coming mother!" He ran back to the warmth of his house._

He snapped out of the thought, when a sudden gust of wind caught Toushiro unexpectedly, and his scarf flew off his neck.

A/N: yay! Chapter one is COMPLETE! More to come… BRING ON THE REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow People-Ch 2**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

Hinamori POV. It's a bit OOC sorry! Fluffy goodness, like cotton candy! Douzo!

"H-hey! COME BACK YOU STUPID SCARF!" He tried chasing it, but to no avail, the wind took it away. "Great. I just lost my favourite scarf, what else can go wrong? Bah, I'm going to _freeze_ before we even get _anywhere near_ those idiots," He scowled for losing his scarf that Hinamori had knit him, once upon a Christmas time. He ran faster to catch up to Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan, where'd your scarf go? Oh, never mind, I'll knit you a new one for Christmas, green, just like your eyes, so that they'll match, Ok?" She smiled. "Come on, we're almost there!" She held his gloved hand in hers, and dragged him in one hand, and a toboggan full of materials to make a whole family of snow people, in the other.

"Let go of me, bed wetter Momo!" He frowned, but he secretly was glad she cared. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Hey, I'll race you there, Shiro-chan!" She was unfazed by the pet name he called her. _Besides,_ she thought, _it's only fair. I call him Shiro-chan all the time._ She had heard worse names before, but Hitsugaya always helped her. _I can't remember a time when Toushiro wasn't there to help me…_ A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she ran the images of the past pouring into her mind.

_Walking home by herself had always been a pain, especially when it was winter. Those other kids who lived in the same neighbourhood would chase her down the street for fun, calling names, and throwing snowballs. They teased her about her hair all the time._

_"Hey, _Piggy girl, _stop running!" The bully grinned. "We just wanna play right gang?" The other boys nodded._

_Hinamori ignored those comments and continued her walk home. She didn't like those boys in her class. They were mean, and they made fun of everyone, but since she had entered the same class as them, she was their newest victim of the year._

_"Didn't you hear me? Are you _deaf?_" The bully scooped up a fistful of snow, and patted it into a snowball. "I said _STOP!_" He was furious that she was ignoring him, and threw the icy ball of snow at her, hitting her head. The other boys did what the bully did, and began making snowballs. Hinamori slid on some ice on the sidewalk, and fell into the snow._

_"Oww…" She rubbed her head, and pat off some of the snow. This happened everyday now. She was sort of used to this, like some sort of ritual. She would get teased, she would follow up by ignoring them, and they would throw snowballs at her. She got up to see that her things had fallen out of her bag. "Oh no! My homework! It's all soaked!" Hinamori feverishly began picking up her things and stuffing them into her bag. Those boys honed in on Hinamori, and the bully caught up._

_"Hey, I told you to stop." He stepped on Hinamori's hand, and she retracted her hand in pain and yelped. She was on the verge of tears when the bullies began to step on her pencil case, breaking everything. The boys were crowded around her, continuing to badger her, and pull her hair. She vaguely saw what happened next through her tears. The boys were running away, but… _why?

_"Wha..." Hinamori wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, to see a white-haired boy. "Shiro-chan?"_

_"Geez, Momo, I thought you knew how to protect yourself." He feigned annoyance, then sighed, glad to see that she stopped crying._

_Hinamori sulked. "My pencil case… Aww, and it was new too!" Pencils, and pens were broken, and her pencil case was ruined._

_"Stop thinking about your stupid pencil case... I saw them step on your hand." He picked up her hand and she winced. He frowned. "Geez, Momo… If you were having trouble with bullies, you should've told someone!" He sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you home."_

_Those bullies never did bother her ever again, but then again, Toushiro walked with her all the time. No one dared to tug her hair, or call her names anymore. I guess having a black-belt 3rd degree, 10 yr. old tensai as a friend, _she thought, _IS kind of intimidating isn't it?_

"Momo!" Hitsugaya yelled. Hinamori snapped out of her trance, only to meet the end of the road, which dipped into a little valley. Hitsugaya grabbed the back of her jacket, but regardless of his efforts, they both tumbled forward into the snow.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

A/N: yay! Chapter two is up! XD I wonder what will happen next, ne? Don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter as you read this! furiously scribbling down thoughts and words onto paper Reviews and comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow People- Ch 3**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: I'm so sorry that I was off topic for the last few chapters, I swear it gets to the point soon! Oh, mustn't forget: I don't own bleach, the anime, or the manga, or the very cute merchandise. Douzo!

After the pair had fallen into the bank of snow, a red dot in the horizon of white could be seen, waving it's arms, screaming something. Another dot of colour, blond, it seems, was standing there… shivering?

"Hey, Momo! You _finally_ came! Come over here! I gotta show you something cool that Kira and me made!" Abarai Renji's bright read, bushy ponytail, which swayed while he ran towards the fallen pair, stuck out like a sore thumb in the pristine white snow. Hinamori, who was under Hitsugaya, wiggled uncomfortably under him, and he got up and patted the snow off himself, also jumping around, shaking his head to get the white snow out of his uncapped hair.

"Geez, Momo! Daydream while running won't you?" He stuck out his gloved hand to help her up.

"S-sorry Shiro-chan…" She stammered, looking a bit hurt from that comment, which Hitsugaya quickly caught.

He sighed. "It's fine. Are you Ok? Come on, Abarai and Kira are coming." The blond boy was first to arrive.

"Hey, you guys Ok? Here let me help you pick up your things," He said to Hinamori, who blushed as she furiously picked up carrots, branches, and some old clothes. Renji finally caught up to Kira and the others, gasping for air. His face was all red from running against the wind.

"Hey…" He said, as he picked up a carrot. "What's all this for?" He continued to stare at it quizzically, turning it in his hand to look at it from every angle.

"Oh, I…" She got cut off before she could answer.

"Never mind this, uh, stuff, we can do that later." He grinned. "Come on, I want to show you the fort Kira and I built! Let's go already!" Renji grabbed Hinamori by the hand and dragged her, but not before she could grab hold of Hitsugaya's hand as well, dragging him along. Kira followed behind, abandoning the toboggan of materials half way. They raced all the way to the fort, with Renji first, then Kira, and Hinamori and Hitsugaya arriving together. It was then that Renji noticed the boy.

"Nani? What's _he_ doing here with you Hinamori?" He emphizised on the he, while pointing at Hitsugaya with his thumb. Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm cutting it off here, but my mom's pestering me about my Christmas holiday homework, and this is the best place to cut off for now! Gomen! More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow People- Ch 4**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: I'm sorry I cut off the story there in the last chapter, but it seemed like such a good place. Anyways, here's the next chapter-- Douzo!

Hitsugaya didn't look very amused. "Hinamori, didn't you tell him I was going to be here as well?" He was a bit cross now.

"Ano…" She was just trying to get her friends together to play for one afternoon.

Renji voice cut into the silence. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, at least you showed up." He smiled at Hinamori, then shot a look to Hitsugaya, who promptly shot one back. Hinamori, Kira, and him went way back, even to before they were born. Their mothers had gone to the same Lamaze classes, and they had been friends ever since, including their children. Hinamori's face relaxed from worried, to happy again. She didn't like it when Hitsugaya and Renji fought. They always had opposing ideas, on who was the better martial artist, what was the better cereal, and even to what the best toothpaste brand was. It was very silly at times, and Hinamori just wanted them to get along.

"Ok! Close your eyes." He and Kira lead her to the front of the fort, leaving Hitsugaya to walk himself, arms still crossed, scowling wordlessly to himself. "Ready? Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

It was amazing. Their snow fort wasn't merely a small pile of snow, with four walls, it was big, almost the size of a shed. Around the walls of the fort, it was raised, so that people could crouch and look up over the walls for enemies, little shelves of snowballs ready for a war, and even furniture made of snow in the middle.

"Ok, ok! The best part of the WHOLE fort is this!" Abarai took Hinamori's hand and lead her to the throne. "Look! We made a throne for the kind and queen of the fort! This, is your seat, milady." He dusted off the snow off the icy throne. She sat down, and wriggled in the seat to get comfortable.

"Wow, um, I don't know what… to say Kira, Renji..." She forced a smile onto her face.

"Well I know what you can say!" He cleared his throat and began to mimic Hinamori. "'Why thank you Renji, Kira! I'm SO happy! Oh, I'd LOVE to be the queen of your fort!' Then you can proceed to hugging me and Kira." He smiled proudly at his work.

"Ano, ok..." She hugged Kira, and then Renji. "I'd love to be the queen of your fort?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Good. Seeing as _I'm_ in charge, I get to be king. Kira can be the knight, and _Shorty _there can be… a guard. Ok! Everything's set then! Let's go play! Last one outside is a rotten egg!" He dashed out the doorway of the fort.

"Wait for me Renji!" Kira waved his arms, and without delay, ran out as well, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya leaving last. Hinamori didn't feel right about it, and turned to see Hitsugaya sulking wordlessly, frowning.

"Ano, I hope you don't mind about the whole for thing. It's just for fun anyways right? Come on, let's go play." She tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong. But something was. Hitsugaya didn't like Renji much, and now, she was _his_ queen? He sighed.

"Daijoubu dayo. You go ahead, I'll catch up." He said he was Ok, but in fact, he wasn't. He felt this pang of pain in his heart. Was it anger? _No, it feels different from anger._ He caught up to the Kira, and he dug his boot into the snow, kicking some of it into Kira's direction. He shielded his eyes.

"Hey!" Kira yelped, but Hitsugaya's mind was wandering elsewhere, thinking about Hinamori. He looked up to find Kira glowering.

"Oh, sorry Kira. I didn't mean to kick it at you." He frowned once again, seeing Hinamori having a snowball fight with Renji.

"Come on, they've started the snowball fight without us!" He ran towards Renji and Momo.

"Yeah, let's go and join them." Hitsugaya had formed a plan in his head to get back at that Renji, and it had to do with the snowball fight.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Heheh, here's the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long, gah, Grade 11 biology is hard, and exams are coming up so I have to start to study. I can't afford to fail, or the trip to Japan in the summer goes down the drains! Anyways, I'll post chapter 5 up soon… Reviews and comments welcome! Arigatou ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow People- Ch 5**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: ahhh… There's sort of a lack of reviews… I'd really appreciate it if you left me even a teensy comment, so I know if I'm going in the right direction, ne! Well! Here's the next chapter of Snow People Douzo!

After the little incident in the snow fort, Hitsugaya was ready to explode, emotions mixing, and clashing attitudes. But he found a way to release the anger, and -dare he say it- the _jealousy_, building up in him. Abarai picked up some snow in his hand, and moulded it into a round, ball, and proceeded to chuck it at Hinamori, who laughed, and threw one back at him. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, totally oblivious to their surroundings and the people around them as well. Kira ran up to the two, and promptly joined in the game. Hitsugaya finished planning how to get back at Abarai, for inadvertently _stealing_ Momo from him. Besides, he was the one who got invited, and he had only said yes because he thought he was going to be spending time with Hinamori. He smiled devilishly. He picked up some snow in his hand, and balled it all up in his fist, tightly. Abarai saw Hitsugaya walking towards them, and readied a snowball for his attack. Hitsugaya saw it, and he quickly ran in the direction of Renji, avoiding Hinamori sitting in the snow, laughing. Renji followed ensue, and ran towards Hitsugaya, also trying to steer clear of the fallen Kira, throwing snow in the air.

"AHHHHH!" Hitsugaya and Abarai screamed in sync and they threw the snowballs at each other. Hitsugaya managed to scuff Abarai's arm, but Renji could do much better. His glided in the air, and hit Hitsugaya square in the face. The snowball shattered upon impact with Hitsugaya's face. Hinamori and Kira laughed. Now, he was more than mad. He was furious.

"Ok, if it's a war you want, IT'S A WAR YOU GET! AARRHHH!" Hitsugaya ran blindly towards Abarai, making a snowball while he was sprinting. Abarai wasn't slow either; he manufactured a snowball in his hand, and ran in the opposite direction, trying to gain some space to throw the snowball. Hitsugaya hurled the snowball, missing Renji by an inch. Renji laughed, and made a face at Hitsugaya, and turned around, and slapped his butt. Hitsugaya blushed angrily. He wasn't about to take _that_, especially from that, _monkey,_ Renji. Hinamori and Kira watched the pair, starting to understand the depth of the snowball fight. It wasn't going to stay a snowball fight for much longer.

"That's IT! Now you're gonna get it!" Hitsugaya screamed.

"Bring it ON, _SHORTY!_" Abarai taunted. He sprinted across the field towards Hitsugaya. Their adrenaline was rushing through their veins, and they didn't care what happened to each other anymore. Both being third-degree black belts, they were ready for anything that came to them. They were always sparring together in tae kwon do class, comparing who had the better kick, or who had the higher jumps. Now, they were putting those skills on the line. Hitsugaya threw the first punch, landing it on Renji's jaw. Hitsugaya continued to go down, and did a round kick, making Renji lose his balance and topple over. He jumped to Renji's left side, and started to fire him up.

"Oh come on! I thought you could do better than that! _Get up!_" Hitsugaya kicked some snow into Renji's face, who didn't find this amusing anymore. The look of terror and anger washed across Hinamori's face as she watched her friends fight.

"Stop it! I said stop!" Kira yelled, as he sprinted towards the fighting pair. Renji threw punches while Hitsugaya kicked and thrashed. Kira held Hitsugaya back, while Hinamori tried to hold Renji back, but knocked her over instead. Hitsugaya was pissed off, but he stopped, your Hinamori's sake. He panted, as he tried to catch his breath. Renji helped Hinamori up, who now was just upset that they would fight. Those tears flooded her deep-purple eyes, causing them to look crystallized, far off even.

"Why… why do you both fight all the time?" She wiped at her tears. Renji attempted to help her up, but she shook he outreached hand away. "I just wanted you guys to have some fun… that's all!" She hit the ground with her fist with every word she said. That caused her to cry harder.

Hitsugaya could never stand it when Hinamori cried. It wasn't that it annoyed him so much, but the fact that he _truly felt bad_ for what he did. He cringed, and the anger turned into the feeling of guilt, and pain; the pain for Hinamori's tears.

"I… It's just that… Oh, Hinamori, I'm Sorry. It's just that, I felt left out, because Renji got all your attention, and I felt… well, left out I guess."

"Well if you felt that way why didn't you _tell me_?" Hinamori looked deep into his eyes, trying to search for an answer. Her lower lip quivered, and a tear fell out of her eye. Renji bent down to wipe away the tear.

"Hinamori, we're sorry. We didn't mean to fight Ok? Come on, I'll walk you home, it's almost time for lunch." She smiled slightly, as Renji helped her up off the snowy ground. Hitsugaya seeing this, made him cringe. The pain in his heart was back again.

"Ok. Shiro-chan, you wan to come over for lunch? Oka-san probably made extra thinking you'd come anyways…" Hinamori again, looked at him for answers.

"It's Ok, I don't feel very well. I think I'm going to head home. I'm sorry Hinamori… if I ruined your day. Maybe we'll play some again tomorrow." Hitsugaya turned around and began to walk home, not wanting to wait for her reply. Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, and he stopped.

"It's fine Hitsugaya. I'll call you tonight Ok? I hope you feel better."

_If it was truly fine, then why did you use my full name, and not Shiro-chan? _He knew what that pain was. It was the pain of a broken dream… no, a _broken heart._

**To be continued…**

A/N: Kiyaaa! Sorry to you reader out there for not updating in a week now! School's been a bum! X.x I hope you like chapter 5. I have great plans for this story! There's more to come! And reviews and comments would be GREATLY appreciated! Bai Bai!


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow People- Ch 6**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: gomen ne! I've been working hard for my exams, and now that I've finished ALL of them (5 in two days TT) I can get back to some of my belovedness! WRITING OF COURSE! oh, and btw, it might seem like it's very not Hinamori and Hitsugaya right now, but I _swear_ on my pickle jar that it will end up to be it! here's the next chapter of Snow People! Douzo!

"_It's fine Hitsugaya. I'll call you tonight Ok? I hope you feel better."_ Hitsugaya couldn't stop thinking about what had happened during the day, now lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Why am I so stupid? What in the name of peanut putter and jelly sandwiches did I DO to deserve this?_ He sighed. He had came home from a day in the coldest hell he'd ever been in, and after eating, and taking a warm bath, he plopped himself on the bed, staying in the same position for what seemed like forever. He turned to his side, frustrated by his thoughts. He saw the teddy bear, Hinamori had hand-sewn him for his birthday one year, when his mother "accidentally" threw away the ratty, old one he had from since before he could even remember.

"_Okaaaa-sannn! Did you see Ganmo-kun anywhere? I can't find him in my room!" Hitsugaya tore apart his room, looking in every nook, every cranny there was, but to no avail, Ganmo-kun was missing. His mother stood at the doorway, staring at the frantic boy._

"_I was cleaning up, and-"_

"_OKA-SAN! Don't tell my you ACTUALLY threw out Ganmo-kun!" He whined, glaring slightly at his mother._

"_Oh, Toushiro, it's so old, and its stuffing was coming out, and-" She walked towards the 7 year old. She knelt down beside him looking at him with those motherly eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I got you a new one?" Hitsugaya didn't want a new one. All he wanted back was his friend, his beloved companion for so many years. He looked the other way._

"_No. It won't make me feel better. Just go away… leave me alone." He stood up and grabbed his mother's arm, and lead her out of the room, closing the door behind him._

_Later that day, a young Hinamori had come to visit, but was told by his mother that he didn't want to see anyone. That's how she found out about Ganmo being thrown out. He really did want to see her, but he didn't want her to see him sad. It would've just made her sad too._

_Hitsugaya had a bad night sleeping without Ganmo, as he would've talked to him about the day. It just wasn't the same. The sun shown through the curtains, as Hitsugaya got dressed. It was a cold winter day, but none the less, Hitsugaya was happy. It was his birthday. He walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast into his stomach before heading outside to play in the snow. The door bell rang._

"_I'll get it!" Hitsugaya got up off of his chair, and sped to the door. He knew who it was. Every year, Hinamori would be the first one to wish him a happy birthday, and this year was no exception. Hitsugaya smiled to himself and opened the door._

"_Tanjoubi no omedetou, Shiro-chan!" She smiled, and hugged him. She handed him a box, wrapped up with beautiful blue paper, tied up with a white ribbon. "Here, a present."_

_He opened it carefully, as to not break the wrapping paper. He was speechless. _

"_I made it last night. I heard that you weren't happy because you're mom threw away your teddy, so I thought it would cheer you up if you had a new one."_

"_Ano… Arigatou Hinamori, for it." He blushed, and gave Hinamori a quick hug._

"_You want to go play in the snow with me?" Hinamori asked._

"_Ok, umm, hold on a second, I'll be right back." He ran inside to tell his mother he was going to play with Momo, and ran upstairs to put his present on his bed, and ran right back down, got in his snow gear, and ran out the door._

It was a simple gift really, not really shaped like a bear, but more like, two pieces of cloth sewn together to look like a bear. It was a beautiful shade of yellow, with two big black buttons for eyes, and it had a red ribbon around its neck. Even if it wasn't the best teddy in the world, he'd love it all the same because Hinamori made it.

He picked it with both his hands, and turned it, so it would be facing the same way as him.

"Ne, Bobo-chan… Today, I was with Hinamori and that _baka_ of a boy, Renji. Oh, and Kira-senpai was there. They built a fort and then we had a snowball fight… I think I made Hinamori cry… Ne, Bobo-chan, do you think I made Hinamori sad?" He asked his bear. "Of course you did!" He had made a voice for his bear, and would use it when he'd talk to it. "You kicked Renji, and then you ruined the day for her!" He made the bear scold him, then stopped and sat up.

"Oh, what do you know?" He threw the bear into a corner. He was angry. Angry at himself for making Hinamori sad. He scowled on the inside, staring at the lop-sided bear. His expression softened, and got up to pick up the bear.

"Sorry ne? I didn't mean to take out my anger on you." He sat down on the edge of his bed, and put the bear onto the desk. He sighed to himself and threw his head into the pillow, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

"I hope Hinamori's Ok…" He thought a bit more, then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem very important… it just came to me to put a sort of "filler" chapter in, because I've been trying to find a way to continue with the plot, maybe adding some more drama and angst! Oh, and I'm sorry if Hitsugaya is so OOC, it's just that he was young, and every kid is entitled to act like one sometimes. It just wouldn't be right if Shiro-chan couldn't ne? I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon! Comments and reviews would be **greatly** appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow People- Ch 7**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: hey! Like I said, I'm going to do some **mad** updating, so if I don't have time in the next month or so, you'll have some reading to do. ) I'm going to try to speed things up soon, so it gets a bit better and less off tangent... unless you like off tangent, then…uh… (Throws flash bomb and unsuccessfully disappearing, falls over coughing) Here's Chapter 7, of Snow People. Douzo!

Hinamori sat in her room, thinking about what had just happened earlier in the day_. I mean, what would've made Shiro-chan do something like that? He's usually so… calm; cool even._ She just couldn't think of a valid enough reason for his actions. She got up and began pacing around her room, pacing every square inch of it, pondering. That face he had made when she said she'd call him.

"Was he angry with me? No… I've never seen him make that face before. It looked him like he was… _in pain_ somehow. Oh, Hinamori, what did you do now?" She smacked her forehead with her hand. She went to pick up the phone to call him, but half way picking it up, she stopped.

"I don't know if I should call him… Maybe, I'll visit him tomorrow morning. He did say he wasn't feeling well right? Maybe he's sleeping. Yeah, I'll go visit him tomorrow, after he's gotten a good night's sleep." She reasoned herself to resist the urge to call him up. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The clock arms were at 10:56pm._ I mean, it _is_ late isn't it? _Hinamori slowly walked towards the window, which faced west, to the beautiful night sky. She would sometimes watch the sun set, marvelling at the beautiful colours that would be painted into the sky. It would sometimes be shades of blues, and when it was a bit cloudier, it would be different shades of warm colours, like pink lemonade, and sunflowers, and velvet purple. She especially loved it when it was winter, because it would be snowing when the sun set, so it was like sparkles were drifting down, making the scene look like something like heaven. Tonight was one of those nights, where the skies were clear, and you could make out the constellations in it. While looking outside, a comet flew by, painting a streak of white light in the dark, sparkling sky. Hinamori smiled, and closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish that Hitsugaya and Renji will make up, and that everyone will have a great Christmas." Momo smiled at her wish. She got up and stared for a few more minutes, then after yawning, she got into her bed and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

She turned to turn off the lamp, but not before taking one quick look at a picture she took with Hitsugaya all those years ago. "Tomorrow will be a better day. I can feel it. Oyasumi Nasai, Shiro-chan."

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short; I just think that the story's been a bit too one-sided, so I decided to write one in Hinamori's POV before switching back to Shiro-chan's. Next chapter will be an exciting one so STAY TUNED IN! Reviews and comments always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow People- Ch 8**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: I just want to thank all you out there who have submitted reviews and very nice comments for this story! I'll be trying to make this chapter long enough so it'll satisfy your hunger for… well, my story. T.T yes, and now... Chapter 8! Douzo!

After a restless night of sleep, Hitsugaya Toushiro turned to hit the alarm clock, then lying on his back, stared up to the white ceiling. He slowly got up and sat at the edge of his bed, covers thrown onto the floor. He got up and stretched, then walked to his window, looking out at the immaculate and untouched whiteness of the snow that fell last night.

He sighed deeply. It was the only the second day of his Christmas break, and he was already waiting for school to open back up and let him into the library. Not that he was going to study there. He liked it there because it was a quiet place; A place where he could reflect on the things that happened, and on his thoughts.

He remembered back to about two weeks ago, just before Christmas break started, when his class was in the library, studying for the mock exam in the afternoon.

_Hinamori was looking for him, wanting to ask him a question. She found him in the section he loved most, history. She walked closer then realized what he was doing. While everyone else was studying, he was in the row of history books, sleeping with a manga comic on his face. She knew he had been awake all night last night doing something, but sleeping when everyone was studying for one of the most important exams of the year? It just wouldn't do. She walked up to him and snatched the comic off his face, waking a surprised Hitsugaya._

"_Huh? Wha—"He saw the look on Hinamori's face, and shut right up. He knew what was going to happen next; one of her patented studying lectures._

"_Shiro-chan! What are you doing? We're supposed to be studying, You _know_ how important this exam is… this mock exam could potentially be the thing that decides our fate,** future** even! While everyone else is studying they're_ butts off_, you're in the history section, _SLEEPING!_ Hitsugaya Toushiro! Get your act together you know you should study. Come on, I need you to help me with something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off, picking out a book on World War II out of the shelves._

"_But Momo! I already studied last-"He knew he wasn't going to win this fight._

"_No 'buts' Toushiro. You're going to study, even if it means tying you up onto a chair, and gluing your eyes open with superglue, and duct taping your hands to a book and a pencil into your hand." She said in one breath. "Ok. How about this: For the next 45 minutes, you will do nothing else but study and help me, and then you can do whatever you want. Ok?"_

_He knew she wouldn't do that… Gluing, and taping…. _At least, I don't _think_ so… _he shivered at that thought._

"_Ok, ok, I give up." He put his hands up into the air, as if he was surrendering to the enemy, not that Hinamori was one, but in this case, he's just have to give up: For her sake, and for his own. "I'll study, but only because I want you to stop bothering me. Are you _happy_ now?" He grunted. Sacrificing just a little pride by letting her win was Ok, but only just because it was Hinamori._

_Hinamori let go of his hand and put down the book beside her stuff on the table and turned around. She was beaming, "That's_ much_ better." She smiled, and sat down._

_Exactly 45 minutes later, he sighed and let go of the book and slumped in his chair._

"_See? It wasn't _that_ bad, now was it?" She knew he never read especially when he wasn't interested in something, but seeing him study just once in his life, made he smile inside out._

_Staring at his childhood friend, he remembered how he had skipped two grades right into the first year of high school. She would never say it to his face, but what everyone said about him was true. He was a genius and he didn't ever need to study. He'd easily get perfect on the exam if he felt like putting some effort into it. But for everyone else, it was a different story. They had to do what everyone else did during exam time: Study, read, memorize, and retain useless information. Somehow, remembering those things just came to him naturally. He would go to class, write a few notes, and sit the rest of class, listening to his music. The teachers wouldn't have cared if he slept in class either, because he would get excellent across the board._

He had gotten 100 on that exam, and Hinamori sighed, looking at her 83. She had once said that he had a photographic memory. _I guess I do._ He could remember every little detail of yesterday; how the snow was flowing around her like soft whispers that made her look like she was an angel in the clouds; how those dimples would show up on her face when she smiled; how hurt she looked when he hit Renji. He shook his head to get that picture out of his mind.

He scratched his head and walked to the washroom to clean up. _A new day comes a new beginning._ He looked into the mirror.

"Oh my God, I'm turning into my mom." He gave himself a horrified look and then stuck he head under the running faucet.

After brushing his teeth, and hair, he put on some decent clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast. As he walked into the dining room, which was connected to the living room that was only divided by an archway, he smelled the tantalizing aroma of the food his mother was cooking up. He sat down at his usual place and picked up the glass of orange juice on his place mat and took a sip. His mother finished plating the food and brought it in, placing one in front of Hitsugaya and one in front of herself as she settled herself comfortably in her chair.

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep last night? Good I suppose?" She cut her bacon and delicately and in a very motherly way, put in into her mouth.

"Oh, it was Ok. I think my cold is gone now." He shovelled a fork full of scrambled egg into his mouth.

"That's good. Momo came over last night, after dinner."

"Oh, did she say anything?"

"No, she said it wasn't important. I told her you weren't feeling well, so she said she'd come find you today."

"Ok, thanks. By the way, are you going out later on?"

"Yeah, your aunt Mai called and said she needed some help with her twins. I'll be back before supper, but in case I don't, I've left some money for you to buy some take-out. It's on the fridge, and I've also put up the phone numbers that you can reach me at up beside the money." She paused a second to look at Hitsugaya, then resumed her eating.

"Don't worry mom, I know all the telephone numbers, and I'm not seven anymore, you can trust me to be at home by myself. It's not like I haven't before right? Oh, is it Ok if I go out later on? I don't want to stay at home all day doing nothing." He shoved the last bit of toast into his mouth and then washed it down with a big gulp of orange juice.

"Ok, but be sure to get home before 6:30pm. Give me a call when you get home, and dress warmly. Just because the sun is out, doesn't mean it's not winter."

"I've got it _mother_. Money on fridge, phone numbers beside it, home before 6:30pm and call when home."

He put his plate into the sink, and then walked to his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He fast walked to his room, putting on his snow gear, then realizing that he had no scarf, he told himself to remember to tell his mom some time to go out and get him a new one… or ask Hinamori to knit him a new one. He sighed. He knew the first option would be the easiest of the latter, but he really didn't want a store bought one. He shook his head once again to stop himself from thinking too much. He strode down the stairs, and grabbed his keys on the rack while he put on his boots. As he was about to run out the door, he stopped himself and spun around.

"Bye mom! See you later!" He yelled into the dining room. His mother turned around from washing the dishes.

"Bye sweetie! Play nicely and safely!" She blew him a kiss. He blushed then he caught it, putting his hand onto his heart, and then blew one back in return. He knew it was cheesy, but they had done that since he was little. He was one of those kids that didn't like leaving home for preschool. So then his mother came up with this idea that worked. She would blow him a kiss, and he'd keep it safe, then a part of her would be with him until he got home. It was a ritual of sorts, that, if they didn't do in the morning before anyone left, the day wouldn't feel like it started.

He stepped out the door, and locked it behind him. He turned around and looked at his street. It was full of life this morning, what with the kids playing on their lawns, making snowmen and snow angels. Some were having a friendly game of snowball war. He took a deep breath, and let it out, starting his slight trek to the park swing set.

Hinamori had contemplated visiting him this morning, but then she thought maybe he _was_ angry with her. She couldn't sleep last night, what with all the drama that took place yesterday. So she went to the park to sit on the swing set. When she was younger, she would sit on the swing, and because she didn't know how to swing herself, Hitsugaya would call her stupid, then get off his swing, and push her. She liked it when the swing would go higher and higher. It used to feel like she could touch the sky and fly. Of course, she had learned to swing herself because she knew Hitsugaya wanted to play too, so he never really did swing her after that.

"Those were good times." She looked up at the sky, then began to push off to start swinging. She didn't see the familiar shadow that was approaching the swing set.

He stopped and stood on the sidewalk, staring at the swinging girl.

"Hinamori."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long! Some personal issues came up and I wasn't feeling very well so I didn't write last week, but I felt bad for leaving for so long, so here's chapter 8! I hope everyone likes it. I've got the whole plot set up now, so in the next 2 months or so (If I don't get into unproductive mode again) the story will finish! I hope this was long enough to keep every satisfied for a while! Oh, and this was a nice and long chapter for DesMizu, because he's sick. NO! I didn't forget! Anyway! I have to work on my cumulative project now, so I'll update as soon as possible! Reviews and comments welcome! Thank you everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow People- Ch 9**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: Well! Let's see what happens today, shall we now? I hope you like this chapter of SP (haha, no! not simple plan! X.x) I hope to have a bunch of things take place in this chapter, sooo, ON WITH THE SHOW! Chapter 9 of Snow People! Douzo!

Hinamori was swinging higher and higher, not noticing the familiar silhouette cast onto the frozen ground, but hearing that voice saying her name, she immediately knew who it was. She turned and saw the beautiful head of silver white hair, then looking forward, she braced herself and jumped off. Her landing wasn't the best one though, tripping on a frozen ball of pebbles, making her lose her balance and falling, causing her to scrap her knees. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, and rushed towards her.

"Hinamori!" He slid to her, falling to his knees to see if she was hurt badly.

"Ah, ite…" She touched the rawness on her knee, and winced. Hitsugaya looked at her knee, which was bleeding slightly. "Ah, I knew it was a bad day to be wearing a white skirt!" She looked at Hitsugaya and saw the worried look on his face. "Daijoubu desu, really!" She smiled and tried to get up, but a pain shot up her leg, causing her to fall again, but Hitsugaya caught her.

"No! You're _not_ Ok. Look, you've twisted your ankle." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. He took the yellow hankie and lightly wiped the blood that had flown down her leg. He then opened it up and folded it into a triangle, and proceeded to wrap it around the wound, making sure that it was tight enough to stay on around her knee, but not so tight that it would cut off the circulation to the rest of the leg and cause her more pain. He carefully moved her leg so that he could see the ankle. He calmly checked the ankle for any abnormalities, other than the pulled ligament. "It's started to swell. Come on, let's get you to my house, it's closer." He frowned. He had hoped for a less hectic day, hoping that he could see Momo. _ I guess I got my wish… sort of._

He got up and walked to the side where her leg was injured. He took her arm, and placed it around his shoulder. He then reached under her arm and placed his around her shoulder to get ready for her to put all her weight onto him. "Ready? Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three!" On three he lifted Hinamori up, and she hopped a bit to get onto her good foot.

"Stop bouncing around! I can't lift all of you on me!" She was sort of pushing down on him with her arm, causing him to shrink into the snow, making him shorter than he wanted to be. "Look, the more I sink, the less support you're going to have walking home, now **stop bouncing.**" He glared at her, but deep down, he was sort of glad that she had to rely on him, like old times.

"Gomen ne, Shiro-chan, it's hard to walk in the snow with one foot…" Her voice trailed off, embarrassed because of having to depend on Hitsugaya. She blushed.

"It's Ok, I just don't want you to fall on me and smother me with you Momo-ness." He smirked.

"Hey… Hey! I only fell on you that _one time!_ And it was only because Rukia pushed me into you!" She cutely pouted, then smiled. Knowing Hitsugaya, this was his way of saying he cared. "Thank you Shiro-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya?" He rolled his eyes.

The rest of the walk was a silent one. The events of yesterday was floating around in his mind, sometimes surfacing, reminding him of the pain he must have caused Hinamori to feel. His shook his head, disappointed at himself. _Stop thinking about that now, she's hurt and probably in a lot more pain than yesterday, so quit your whining and keep moving forward._

Hitsugaya got to the step of his house and helped Hinamori sit down. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his house key.

"Hold on, wait here for a second Ok?" He ran inside and took off his shoes and coat. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a chair, a foot stool and a cushion. Hinamori peered into the doorway to see him putting the cushion onto the foot stool that he strategically placed in front of the chair. Then he walked back towards the door, making her turn away, and look around, trying to find something to concentrate on. She found herself blushing.

"What's wrong with you today? Ah, stupid Hinamori! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She silently scolded herself.

Hitsugaya walked in front of her, and raised his eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Here, give me your arm." He assisted her back up, and slowly helped her over the little step, into the warmth of the house. He walked her to the front of the chair, and helped her out of her coat. While holding that in one hand he then carefully aided her to turn to sit down. After taking off her shoes with care, he placed her injured foot onto the cushion. He then ran back to the door to close and lock it, then turning a corner, walked into the kitchen.

Hearing the sound of the cupboards opening and closing, and the fridge door squeak, it made Hinamori wonder what exactly he was doing. "Whatcha doing?" Hinamori asked. She looked around tentatively, waiting patiently for an answer.

He placed the ice cubes into the towel, and wrapped the top up with a rubber band. In one hand he was holding the icepack, and in the other a small first aid kit. He stepped back into the living room. He shook his hands to get Hinamori's attention. "Icepack, first aid kit." He kneeled down and opened the first aid kit, revealing a bountiful supply of gauze, bandages, and alcohol wipes. He opened an alcohol wipe and wiped the wound. Hinamori flinched, then Hitsugaya reassured the pain would be worse if it weren't cleaned up. He then took out a roll of gauze and began wrapping up the knee. After that, he checked the circulation, and then using the metal clips, he secured the bandages. He was glad that he had taken that standard first aid course his mother made him take over the summer.

He then placed the icepack onto the ankle. "Gets the swelling down and helps the pain."

Hinamori squirmed in the chair. She made a face like she ate a lemon. "It's cold."

"It's ICE. You know, frozen water?" He rolled his eyes, then when she pouted and lightly hit his arm, he grinned. She shivered, and Hitsugaya remembered she was wearing a skirt, and falling on ice and snow must have been really cold. He got up and ran upstairs to his room. He searched the top shelf of his closet, and grabbed a blanket, then slammed the door closed behind him and ran back down the stairs.

"Where'd you go so fast?"

"I thought you were cold so…" he showed her the blanket in his hand, causing him to blush slightly. "Here." He shoved the blanket into her arms, and then sat back down onto his chair, avoiding her eyes by looking the other way. Hinamori smiled at the act of kindness. She unfolded it and placed it around her legs.

They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Hitsugaya looked at the clock on the wall, and saw the hand moving slowly to 12: 02pm. Fed up with the not talking, Hitsugaya finally spoke up.

"Are you hungry? I'll go and make us something."

"Sure! You still remember how to make your famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" It was one of her most favourite foods.

He grinned. "Coming right up." He walked into the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

Being left alone in the room, she remembered back to when she was younger, when it was spring time. Hitsugaya had said he'd bring a special treat for the both of them for lunch. They had just finished playing outside, the walked to a park bench. He went into his little backpack and grabbed out two squares of bread wrapped in clear plastic wrap. Not knowing what it was, she opened it, and pealed open the two slices of bread to reveal the insides. The dark redness of the raspberry jam had meshed and synthesized with the smooth light brown peanut butter, making it a light maroon colour.

"_Ne, Shiro-chan, what's this? It looks like it's... gone bad!"_

"_Baka! It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Has your mom never made you one before?" He inquired._

"_No… I've never had this before. Is it good?" she tilted her head towards him, puzzled by this new food._

"_Is it good? **Is it good?** Of course it is! Take a bite like this." He opened his mouth and stuck a big corner of the sweet treat into it and took the biggest chunk out of it. Some of the spread got stuck to the corners of his mouth and he chewed contently._

_Hinamori studied her sandwich, and turning it to every possible angle to get a better look at which way to eat it, she finally decided just to bite a corner, just like Shiro-chan. Her eyes widened as the sweetness of the peanut butter touched her tongue, along with the bitterness of the seeds from the raspberries melted inside her mouth._

"_Oishii ne!" She stated loudly, as she took another big bite out of her sandwich._

"_I told you so." He said as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_Who made it? It's so good!"_

_Hitsugaya smiled turned into the biggest grin ever. "I made it myself." He was so proud of himself. When he said treat, he meant it._

_After they polished off the sandwiches, Hitsugaya produced two wet towel packets, handing one to Hinamori. Both children had the sticky sweet stuff stuck to their faces and their hands dirtied by it as well. After cleaning up, and throwing away their messes into the garbage can, they set off to finish off the day with a bit more play on the jungle gym._

"_Ano, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori timidly asked._

"_What?"_

"_Do you think you could make those sandwiches again the next time we play? I like them a lot. They're really good, especially when you make them like that."_

_Toushiro was happy that he had gotten some else to enjoy this treat as much as him. So, as the true gentleman he was he said, "Ok, but only for you. Don't go telling your friends I'm being nice to you!" He poked Hinamori a few times, then ran to his door, so she couldn't see the secret little smile that was creeping onto his face._

"_I won't!" Then they waved at each other at the door, and Hitsugaya watched Hinamori go into her door. He had a great time. Hinamori could tell because the corners of his mouth weren't down like usual. That had been the most she'd seen him smile in one day._

Hinamori snapped back into the present, when Hitsugaya walked in with a tray with sandwiches and drinks on it.

"Thank you Shiro-chan."

"Betsuni…" He grabbed his sandwich off the tray and stared at it. "Ittadakimasu," then he took a big bite out of the corner, getting some of it stuck to the corners of his mouth.

Hinamori smiled to herself. _Some things just never change do they?_

"Ittadakimasu!"

**To be continued…**

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Coming up next, they talk to each other, and things sort of get out of hand! I hope you liked this chapter… I've been writing it for a few hours now… it's about 12:30am… gtg sleep! Sorry DesMizu! I lied… I did have to cut it short. I wasn't feeling well today, and I have piano tomorrow (or should I say today) at 12pm so I'll continue this sometime later! Well! This is Chapter 9 of Snow People! Comments and reviews welcome! Thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow People- Ch 10**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: Kya! Hey everyone! I've been inspired to not be unproductive (for some reason) hmm… let's think of ways we can make Hitsugaya fight with Hinamori shall we now? Chapter 10 of Snow People, drama everywhere! ) thank you for the GREAT reviews and comments everyone! I feel so loved –teardrop- anyways! Here's the next bit! Douzo!

Hinamori put the last corner of the sandwich into her mouth, chewing it slowly, savouring the sweetness of it. She found herself staring at Toushiro and he stuffed the last of the sandwich into his mouth, and he washed it down with a bit of orange juice. Hitsugaya gave Hinamori a look.

"What are you staring at?" He glared.

"You have a bit of…" She moved her finger to point at the corner of her mouth, and Hitsugaya trying to find what was wrong with his face, he wiped at his own face. "No no, the other side of your face." Hitsugaya struggled a bit longer, and then Momo finally spoke up and said, "Here, stop moving around." She grabbed a tissue and wiped the last little smear of peanut butter of his face. Hitsugaya blushed furiously and frowned. He was being treated like a little kid again.

"Uh, thanks…" He got up turned around, blushing. He bent over to Hinamori and gathered the plates and cups and put them onto the tray, then walked in the direction of the kitchen to put them into the sink. _ I'll wash them later…_ He glanced up at the clock, seeing that an hour had passed since they arrived at the house. He peered into the living room where Hinamori was sitting. She seemed to be looking outside. He wondered what she was thinking about. He walked into the living room, grabbing the chair he was sitting on earlier, on the way to Hinamori's side. Hinamori looked up to see Hitsugaya putting the chair down right beside hers, then sitting down, he looked outside. It was starting to lightly snow.

"So, where's you mom?" Hinamori inquired, Hinamori, trying to start a simple conversation to break the tension.

"She's at my aunt Mai's place."

"Oh, I remember her. She's the one that came over during thanksgiving with those two _adorable_ twin kiddies, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's her. She called saying she needed some help with them, so my mom's gone to help." He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The silence came back again.

"So Shiro-chan, what do you plan to do over the-" Hinamori started, then got cut off by Hitsugaya.

"About yesterday…" he paused, frowning, he stared down to his feet, struggling to think of a way to say what was on his mind. He took a deep breath. "'m sorry if I had made you angry or sad, or whatever it was that you felt yesterday because I didn't want to. I just wanted to spend the day with you… I wasn't really planning on having that fight with _him_, it's just… he's so arrogant. And it… It really made me angry." He made a great effort to make what he was saying not as harsh sounding, even if he really did want to say some extra rude things about him.

"It's all fine now. No one's fighting right now and that's all that really matters to me anyway." She smiled. "But I don't think it's me you should be saying sorry to…"

"No." He wanted to tell her _why_ he got so mad, how he actually felt towards her, but the words were stuck to the back of his throat. _I want to tell you that it was because I felt like you like him more than me._ "That's just… impossible."

"Why?" She looked at Hitsugaya, trying to read his face.

"Because… It was his fault to begin with!" He said in a low voice. He glowered at himself for not having the guts to tell her the truth.

"How was it _his_ fault? You're the one that jumped on him!"

"Well, he deserves to be hit. Maybe that brought his ego back to the normal size." He tried to think of ways to convince himself that what he said made sense, that maybe she would understand that he only did those things because he was taking her father away from him.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! I cannot **believe** you just _said that!_ So sometimes he's a bit too proud of what he does, but that doesn't warrant you the right to… to… beat him up like that!"

"Look, I have my reasons, and he _did_ deserve it…"

"Ok, then tell me **what** he did. Tell me what he did that made you **so** angry that you would attack him like a rabid animal." She said harshly.

Hitsugaya knew if he didn't explain now, she would be fuming like this for the whole Christmas break. But he couldn't bring himself to say that it was because he was resentful. He was jealous of him. "Just because, Ok? I can't explain." He yelled, standing up, which caused his chair to topple over. "I just _can't."_ He was tired of not being able to explain himself. His face became one full of weariness.

Hinamori made a face, bursting with anger and hurt. "That's what I thought." She said, staring at Hitsugaya, who turned to face the window, in shame. Hitsugaya could hear the disappointment in her voice. He winced at the force and power of the words. They were not yelled, but the words said were chock-full of emotions. He could no longer bear the pain that throbbed through his veins like a poison that didn't kill him, but left him paralysed for life.

Hinamori looked at him a bit longer, then threw the blanket off, and took off the icepack off her ankle, and began to get up. Hitsugaya stared in awe as she began hobbling towards the door. As she got closer to the door, she sat down and put on her socks and shoes. She looked around to find something to grab onto to get up with. Hitsugaya walked to her. He tried helping her up, but she shook his hand off. He stepped back, letting her get up by herself. She hopped a few times, trying to gain some balance to walk.

"I'll walk you to your house-" He offered.

"It's Ok, I can help myself. Bye." She hopped out the door, the crossed the lawn to get to her door, then searching through her pockets, grabbed her key, opened the door, and after stepping in, she closed the door loudly. Toushiro watched from his own doorway, remembering that she _was_ his neighbour. He leaned against the cold doorway, and closed his eyes.

"Ugh, Hitsugaya Toushiro… What have you done?" He asked himself. He opened his eyes, staring at the snow drifting down from the sky. "You are now _officially_ being ignored," He said to himself quietly.

He stepped back into the confines of his house, closing the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, looking at the sink full of dished waiting to be washed. _I'm in no mood to wash you guys. Maybe later, I'll think about it. _ His eyes scanned across the room, landing on the clock. 1:27pm. Now, he wondered what he would do for the remainder of the day. He decided on taking a walk in the park, again, but this time, he hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone, except maybe to himself in his head. He gathered his snow gear and sat down on the stairs. He put on his coat, then his earmuffs, and gloves, lastly shoving his boots into his already socked feet.

He hiked his way slowly and tiredly to the park again. _ Please let there be no one at the park. One fight a day is enough._ He prayed in his head. He walked precariously, feeling like he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Maybe God was off that day. He sure didn't hear his prayer because the person he didn't want to see the most was walking straight towards him.

**To be continued!**

A/N: oh my gosh! I'm sorry it took me so **uber** long to update! These HUGE walls kept blocking my way… TT stupid writer's blocks –shakes fists- well! Here's another chapter I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging there too much… and watch out for the next instalment to my _lurvely_ story! Hitsugaya and Renji confront each other! –gasps- Maybe something good will happen ne? I'll try and update as soon as possible! I promise! But I don't know if I can get it in be the weekend, because I have a chunk of my summative project due on Monday, which, as of now, still has yet to begin. –sweatdrop- so stay tuned in! Comments and reviews welcome! (_always!_)


	11. Chapter 11

**Snow People- Ch 11**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: Hey everyone! " sorry for the delayed update... X.x homework's being a biznitch. TT oh, and Shou-kun! I'm so ecstatic that you've read all my bleach stories! –Does victory dance- I'm so proud! And the last chapter alone raked in 7 reviews! Thank you to everyone who's commented on my story! –Dramatically wipes tear off face with a white hanky- I love you guys! –Blows nose- Well! Here's the next chapter, and as I promised, some confrontation and explanation will go on… at least I hope... if not, I'll post the next chapter up REAL quick like Ok? Ok! ON WITH THE SHOW! Chapter 11 of Snow People! Douzo!

Hinamori stood there at the front door, with her back leaning on the polished wood. She didn't know what just had happened. She held her breath, thinking- wondering about what had just happened out there. She sighed heavily as she slowly slid down onto the floor, while being weary of her hurt ankle.

"Ai… what should I do now? I can't just call Hitsugaya… and Renji…" She heaved another big sigh. "Who can I talk to…?" Just as she said that, a girl popped into her mind.

She stamped her fist into her other open hand. "That's it! I'll call her! She hangs out with Shiro-chan!" She smiled. "Yoshi! Ok! Now… I just have to get up…" she looked around for something to grab hold of, to steady herself as she got up.

She picked up the telephone and dialled in the numbers. **_Ring… ring… ring…_**

"Hello? May I speak to Matsumoto Rangiku please?"

As Hitsugaya walked quickly on the sidewalk, he looked down to the ground, as if he wasn't able to lift his head any higher. He couldn't see who was walking into him, so walking blindly he aimlessly bumped into the familiar form, causing both of them to fall over.

Hitsugaya glowered. "Ow… I'm sor-" rubbing his neck, he looked up and stopped mid-sentence. He stared at the red-headed boy sitting across from himself. Now he frowned some more. Either God intended this to happen, or he did some _mighty_ bad to piss Him off.

"Watch where you're going, man!" Renji stood up, and pat off the snow off his sore bottom. He looked at the white-haired boy, who was evidently pissed off. Renji sighed. He walked over and extended an open hand to the fallen boy. Hitsugaya reluctantly took that hand, and stood up.

He frowned. "Sorry, I couldn't see you." Hitsugaya screwed up his face. _As if I'm not frustrated enough, I just **had** to bump into this… this… imbecile of a boy!_ He cursed to the skies. _Ugh, my day just gets worse be the second._ Hitsugaya wasn't amused by the tricks God seemed to be playing on him lately. First he had hoped to apologise to Hinamori, but instead Hinamori gets mad at him, then when he _specifically_ asked not to see the one person he didn't want to see the most, he walked right into him. What a day it was turning out to be for poor Hitsugaya.

Renji looked at Hitsugaya and wondered what was wrong. He was tempted to ask him, but instead, he refrained from asking him. He really wasn't up for another fight like yesterday's, and the fact that a few of those kicks he had dealt to his side, did sort of hurt, but not hat he was going to_ ever_ confess that to anyone, especially the one who had kicked him

"What are you staring at…?" Renji snapped out of his train of thought, and he found himself staring straight at Hitsugaya, who in turn, was glaring at him.

He quickly turned his eyes to the nearest plant around and glared at the flower. "What, I can't look at people now, _shorty_?" He saw Hitsugaya stop in his tracks and he sensed a dark aura around him. _Oh **crap**_. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just sort of came out and-"

Something in Hitsugaya snapped. He was through with being docile. He was already pissed enough, but dealing with Renji was going to make his head burst. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned around and stopped Renji in the middle of his sentence. "Look here, you **_monkey_**. I've had just about enough of you Ok? I've had **the** crappiest day today, and you're just adding to the pile. I have **no** patience for this! It's bad enough Hinamori's mad at me for what 'I' did to you yesterday, Ok?"

"Well you should be. You started the whole fight!"

"Well you PROVOKED ME!" He yelled out.

"Me? What in the world did **I **do to provoke you!" He was furious that Hitsugaya was trying to pin the blame on him. Well, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"You drag her off to your fort, then you crown her Queen of your crappy fort, and then you drag her off **again** and leave me by myself. The only reason I even _went_ yesterday was because she asked me to!"

"What, are you _jealous_ that **_I_** got all her attention and **_you_** didn't? Is that it?" He could tell he hit the right nerve, because Hitsugaya turned a pretty shade of pink.

He threw his hands into the air and began to attack the air with his words. "God, I don't know what the heck is wrong today. First the fight with Hinamori, and now I have to talk to the guy who's practically stealing Hinamori away from me and-" His eyes widened. He could not believe he had just said that out loud. _ Oh my God. Oh my God. **Oh. My. God.**_ He tried to think of something to say that would take Renji's attention away from what he had just said, but it was too late.

"What did you just say? _Me_, steal Hinamori away from _you_?" He was befuddled... _Did he just say, what I **thought** he said?_ His jaw practically dropped all the way to the ground, laden with powdery white snow. "No. WAY." His eyes widened as he thought of what it exactly was that made him say it, then as fast he was confused, he understood fully.

"Crap…" Hitsugaya said under his breath. He turned around and began walking to the park to avoid this unnecessary talk with Renji, but he just followed Hitsugaya, with an incredulous look pasted on his face. Toushiro just sped up his pace, in efforts to lose the stalker.

"Wait, stop walking so fast!" Renji walked quicker to match the white-headed boy's pace, but he just sped up more, and in a few seconds, the quick paced walk became a full-blown chase around the track in the park.

"Stop, FOLLOWING, **ME!**" Hitsugaya screamed to Renji who was chasing the younger boy around.

"Then stop running! I, just, want, to, TALK!" He ran faster to try and catch up to the boy. _Man! This guy's fast… FOR AN IMP!_

This chase went on around the track for another 10 minutes, then, Hitsugaya ran to the jungle gym set, panting. His run slowed to a fast jog, to a fast walk, then back to normal and then he stopped. Renji finally caught up to him and he was also panting for air. Both of them had their hands on their knees, gasping for some fresh air. Hitsugaya didn't have anymore energy to run away, and he gave up, sitting down with his hands behind him to prop himself up the fine white and shimmering particles on the ground, still breathing hard from the run. Renji stood a bit longer, then his muscles gave up and he ended on his back on the cool ground. They were emitting so much heat from the vigorous run, that you could see steam form from the heat off of them hitting the cold air of winter.

They stayed like that on the ground for a good 10 minutes, both quiet in each other's presence, cooling off on the snowy ground. Hitsugaya stared up into the sky, watching the clouds float by. He liked how the sun cast shadows on the clouds, making it look more like a painting then it was the real sky.

He looked at his watch on his right wrist: it was 2:59pm already. He sat there on the ground wondering what to do. He looked at Renji, who looked back at him. He stood up, then patting himself off, walked over to Renji. He unenthusiastically stuck his hand out to help him up, and then he walked to the swings. He used his sleeve and wiped off the snow, then sat down. Renji sat up and looked at Hitsugaya, and proceeded to follow tout suite. He was too tired to wipe the snow off the swing, so he pulled down his coat, and sat down.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, waiting for the assault of words that were going to come out of Renji's mouth. But instead of yelling at him, he just kind of- well he didn't yell. He just talked like, a gentleman for once, which surprised Hitsugaya, who didn't know he had manners in that egotistic exterior.

"So, you like Hinamori, don't you?" Renji just flat out said it. He really didn't want to go around in circles, after all that running.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say to him. "…"

Abarai could tell this was a touchy subject that he probably never talked to anyone about. He then thought of what Hitsugaya had said before the whole chase. "You know, Hinamori's my friend and all, but that's all there is to it."

He could tell Toushiro wasn't about to believe what he just said, so he heaved a deep sigh. "Ok, let me explain the situation. We've been friends since before we were even born. Our mom's went to breathing class things together, and then they ended up being like best friends or something, so Hinamori and I naturally were to become friends. It's kind of hard when your moms are practically long lost sisters to not see each other lots… So yeah, we ended up being friends 'cause of that, so it's nothing more." He blushed on account of the fact that guys didn't usually say things like that to each other, so he was embarrassed.

Toushiro didn't know if he should be overwhelmed with happiness, or to be full out jealous of Renji again. He also wasn't sure of what kind of response to give Renji. Should he thank him, or what? "Uh… I didn't know that… I always just kind of thought that you guys were like…"

"What? You thought I liked Hinamori and that I was stepping into your territory didn't you…" He sighed and began to swing. "Ok, look, Hinamori's a little sister to me, and I'm the big brother. It's always been like that. So, quit your whining about me and Hinamori, you got that?"

Hitsugaya nodded. All this was news to him. He had always just thought that Renji liked Hinamori. "Um… so…" Toushiro was a still a bit uncomfortable with talking to Renji. They were enemies like half an hour ago, so the whole opening up thing was going to take a bit of practice.

"Spit it out already." _He sure is shy for a year 2 kid…_ He remembered that Hitsugaya was in his grade, but the only reason he was, was because he skipped two grades.

An awkward silence followed that comment. Toushiro _really_ didn't know what to say. He wanted to know so much. Renji was slightly amused by this, but he didn't let it show.

"For cryin' out loud, just spit it out already!" Renji prompted the younger boy.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know… If Hinamori… liked… anyone…" He blushed. He couldn't believe he was talking to someone about his crush, and even more embarrassed because he was talking to Renji, whom he thought was probably the last person on earth he would _ever_ talk to about it.

Renji grinned. He knew that answer quite well. Though she never talked about it to him, he could tell right from the start. "Yep, she does."

Hitsugaya stepped into the frozen gravel, and stopped himself from swinging. "She does? Who is it?" he thought of all the guys in their class and began plotting ways to discreetly destroy them.

Hinamori had moved from the front hallway to her bedroom, taking an icepack from the fridge along the way. Hinamori and Rangiku had been on the phone for a good 50 minutes now, discussing about the incident that had just happened not too long ago.

"So, let me get this straight." Rangiku said. "You invited Hitsugaya to go to the park with you and then you guys met up with Abarai-kun and Kira-kun. Then you got dragged off, got crowned queen of some fort thing, and then you got dragged away from Hitsugaya-kun **again** to go and have a snowball fight. The Renji-kun and Hitsugaya-kun were fighting yesterday, which ended with you crying and him leaving 'sick.'" She made quotations with her fingers. "Then Hitsugaya-kun, found you today at the park, and you twisted your ankle. Then after a peanut butter and jelly sandwich you started to talk about it, and then the both of you got into a heated conversation about how Hitsugaya started it, but won't apologize, so you got angry at him because he wouldn't tell you why, and you went home, and now you're on the phone with me." She inhaled a lungful of air so she wouldn't faint from saying all that in one breath.

Hinamori nodded. "Yes! That's it… I just don't understand why he started it, but won't tell me _why_ he did it. It just makes me _so mad!_" She pouted. "They are always competing with each other, and then it turns into fights." She puffed up her cheeks, and frowned.

Rangiku nodded her head while listening to Momo vent her anger over the phone. "Well, maybe it because you invited him, then left him alone…?" she smiled and raised her finger as if she got an idea. "Or maybe, it's because he's _jealous_ of you and Abarai-kun!"

Hinamori never thought of it that way. "No, it can't be. Hitsugaya can't possibly be jealous of Abarai… could he?"

"Well, I think he would be. You invited him, and then continued to ignore him the whole time you were there because you were too busy with Renji! If I were him, I'd kick Renji's butt too…"

"Yeah, but I _tried_ to talk to him…"

"Hmm… You know, from what I'm hearing, I think…" She tapped her chin with her finger.

"What is it?" She wanted to know what she thought.

"I think that Toushiro has the hots for you!" she jumped up.

"..." She dropped the phone.

"Hello? Momo-chan? Are you still here?"

Hinamori shook herself back into reality and quickly picked up the receiver off of the ground. "Um, sorry, I dropped the- Wait, Shiro-chan wouldn't like _me_. I'm… I'm…"

"Oh, _I know_. Every time I'm with him, he watches you talk to other guys, and he'll glare at them, like they've done something wrong. Then there's the whole beating up anyone who bothers you… Remember that one time that guy pulled your pigtail, and he didn't show up for school the next day? I heard that he got a broken arm, and he changed schools because of him."

"Oh, Minoru-san, I remember…" She thought back to all those times… _Maybe… he **does** like me..._ the conversation quickly went from trying to solve a problem to talking about Hinamori and her love situation.

"So…" Matsumoto grinned devilishly. "Do _you_ like him?"

"Well, I don't know… He does make me happy, when he's not fighting with people…" Her cheeks reddened as she contemplated that idea.

"So you DO! You do like Hitsugaya-kun! That's good, because if you liked Renji then all heck would break loose, but… Oh, that's **so_ cute!_**"

"Renji is like a brother to me. I've known him since before we were born, you know that."

"I know, but it would be such a sight to see Renji and Hitsugaya to fight over you." She giggled.

"Weren't we talking about how we could solve this problem…?" She tried to steer the subject back on track, but Matsumoto wasn't listening.

"Ooo! What are you going to get Hitsugaya for Christmas? I don't know what to get for _my_ boyfriend… Stupid Gin, always fooling around... But I still love him none the less. What do you think I should get him?"

"I guess whatever you think he'd like, I mean, I'm sure he'd like anything you get him." She smiled sheepishly. She glanced at the clock on the table. It was 4:02pm. "Ano, Rangiku-chan, thanks for your help," _not really…_ "I hope you find a present for Ichimaru-san. I have to go now, so, um, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok! Keep me posted! Bye now!"

"Bye!" She hung up the phone, then sighed a sigh of relief. She did like Hitsugaya, in fact, a lot. But she never thought that he would like her back. And now, to make matters worse, and more confusing, she didn't know what to do about a present for Shiro-chan.

"Maybe I'll eat on that thought…" She said to herself, as she got up slowly from her bed.

Back at the park, Hitsugaya was still trying to get an answer from Renji. Renji smirked. "Geez, for a kid genius, you sure are slow."

Hitsugaya was confused now. "What…?"

"I said, 'for a kid genius you sure are sl-'"

Toushiro cut him off. "I heard what you said; I mean what do you mean?" Now he wanted to know.

"Well, I would've thought you knew this by _now_… Haven't you noticed…?"

"What? What should I have noticed?" He got off the swing.

Renji saw how fired up the boy was, and decided he would be nice and just tell him. "How do I put this…?" He thought of ways to tell him. "She likes **you.** Hinamori talks non-stop about you, and I don't even think she knows it herself."

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. "She… likes… me?"

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: OMG! This chapter took me a while to write... X.x" Sorry about that everyone. Oh, and about the OOC of everyone… you know how it's AU... yeah I'm sorry it's so crappy. TT I'll be updating soon... I hope... besides! My March break just started so I have LOTSA time on my hands! I hope you all enjoyed it… write me a comment so I know I'm going in the right direction… (Hopefully)  ok! Gtg, I'm going to the movies with my friend Bunnywisk now, so I got to get ready! Bye bye everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Snow People- Ch 12**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: WOW! Hi everyone! –waves- I'm sorry about the OOC-ness of Hitsugaya and everyone else. X.x" I needed that to happen or else the story won't start to finish. LOL, did that make sense?

I think it is slightly safe to say that this story has been going _very_ well ne? –smiles- Well, I'm sad to tell you all this, but in a few chapters, it'll be the end of Snow People! –tears- (unless I decide to like… write side stories to it. LOL, maybe Sand People. Haha, get it? Sand, uh… Never mind. T.T"–sweat drops-) Ok! I'm going to write a little bit recapping what happened in the last chapter (in italics), and then it'll get into the new chapter. I hope you all have liked it up until now. Here's Chapter 12 of Snow People! Douzo!

"_So, have you thought about what to get Hinamori yet?" Renji asked._

_Toushiro went home late for dinner that night after bumping into Abarai Renji in the park. He had been in the park talking to the elder boy all afternoon. Being scolded by his mother for not calling was small fries compared to what he was going through in his mind. Inside and out, he was freaking. _

It had been thee days since Hitsugaya had last talked to Hinamori and Renji, and it was already the morning of the 24th. Finding out from Renji that Hinamori might like- no, **likes**- him, was a huge revelation to him. He had always thought that she liked someone else. Ok, so he thought that that person was Renji, but he realized how **blind** he really was. Hitsugaya was freaking out, seeing the days of the holiday flash by his eyes.

Their Christmas break was two weeks long, but the days seemed to pass faster than he had expected. Maybe it was because he had been so caught up with thinking of ways to get Hinamori to forgive him.

Honest to God, Hitsugaya hadn't the _fainted clue_ about what to get Hinamori. He also didn't know what would make her forgive him either. She wasn't speaking to him, so of course, he couldn't tell her that he had made up with Renji, but it wasn't as if he **nor** Renji was going to anyway. It would hurt his already scarred pride, too much, and Renji's ego was much too big for him to bring himself to tell a _girl_ that he was nice to a kid.

"Ugh, I'm going to go crazy about this!" He pulled the white hair on his head with both hands. He flopped himself onto his bed, his head landing on his pillow, emitting a 'plop' sound and mattress spring sounds from his direction.

After lying on his bed without any sleep or movement whatsoever for more than half an hour, Hitsugaya was tired of turning into mould on his bed. He rubbed his stomach that was growling at him _"feed me! Feed me now!"_ so he decided to go downstairs, using his nose to follow the wondrous smells emanating from the kitchen. His mother was the best chef in his books, Hinamori following close behind in second place.

He walked up behind his mother, who was plating a smoked salmon omelette beside her famous homemade potato patties. On the plate was also his favourite fruit of all time: big, fat slices of juicy pink watermelon.

"Well, Good morning sleepy head." It seemed she had finally forgiven him about not calling.

"Good morning. Hey, look over there! It's a bunny!" He pointed to the window, and when his mother turned her head, he reached over to the plate in her hands, and grabbed a slice of watermelon. He knew that she knew there was nothing outside, but it was just one of those things his mother played along to, even when he was younger.

"Oh no," She feigned. "Oh what happened to those delicious slices of watermelon?" She put her hand to her face, pretending to be distraught.

Toshiro finished the slice like a blink of an eye, and hid the skin behind him. He pretended not to know. "I think that bunny took it! I guess you'll just have to put another big fat slice on my plate." He smiled.

"I think so too." She went into the fridge and placed another slice on the plate before handing it to Hitsugaya.

She always badgered him about eating more so he'd grow, so putting some more fruit on his plate didn't bother her. Besides, it was a _water_melon, so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting dehydrated.

Toushiro put down the plate on the place mat, and sat down. He poured himself some orange juice, and began to eat his food, saving the watermelon, his favourite part of the meal, for last. His mother joined him, sitting down in front of him like always.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Have you handed out your presents yet?" His mother asked.

"No, not yet. I still don't know what to get for some people."

"Oh, is that so? Is it for Hinamori-chan?" You could see her eyes glinting. She was like the typical mother; she knew when he was sick, and could always tell when something was bothering him. It didn't matter what it was, she'd just know.

"Yeah..." He put down his fork, and began fidgeting with the table cloth. "I don't know what to get her. Girls are just so…_ weird_." He made a face.

"Well, have you asked her about it?"

Toushiro didn't want to tell his mom that Hinamori and him had gotten into a verbal fight, and that she had gotten mad at him. He stayed silent.

"Hmm, well I'm sure she'd like anything you get her. Have you ever thought about _making_ her something instead?" She inquired.

_Sasuga, oka-san. 1 Thinks of everything, ne? _He had to admit, he hadn't. He picked up his fork and poked at his omelette.

After polishing off his plate, and savouring each and every late bite of the sweet fruit that he held so dear to his heart, he pushed his chair out.

"I'll be in my room if you want me for anything." He picked up his plate and dropped it into the sink before walking up the stairs.

Wondering still, what he would do about his little situation, he dragged his chair all the way across his room, and sat beside the window.

In the room right beside his, in the house next door, Hinamori couldn't decide what to do. On her bed, she turned, facing the door. Then unsatisfied, turned, facing the white wall. Still discontent, she sat up from her bed, frowning. She hadn't talked to Hitsugaya in two days now, which seemed like a zillion years ago to her.

Her brows furrowed, and before her frustrated scream could begin ringing throughout her room, she grabbed her pillow, muffling the high-pitched squeal. She really wasn't mad at him anymore, yet she still couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She had talked to Rangiku on the phone, but that didn't help her with the Renji situation.

It really only made it… weirder for her. Her feelings were all mixed up now. She couldn't tell if she was sad or angry anymore. She was in reality, rather miserable. This only frustrated her further, what with the not being able to solve the Renji problem and basically everything to do with Hitsugaya.

She took the pillow off her face, and stared at the grey-white colour of the pillowcase. It reminded her of Shiro-chan. Thinking about him made Hinamori frown with more irritation. She had been thinking of ways to tell him her feelings.

It wasn't as if she could just go up to him and suddenly say, "I'm not mad at you anymore. Why? Well, that's because I love you!" and suddenly kiss him. She blushed, thinking about that. If it hadn't been for that Matsumoto, she would've never in a million years, been able to tell if she really loved him or not.

Looking at her pillow, she sighed, and put it down. She turned herself, feet on the carpet. Her fingers found their own way down to her bandaged ankle. It was much better now, and she could walk, with only a slight limp. The more she looked at it, the more she wanted to see Hitsugaya. She heaved yet another sigh, her head dropped, her chin almost touching her chest.

She thought of something then. Unaware of the irony of the situation, she realized that she still didn't start Hitsugaya's present. She walked over to one of the two windows in her room, which overlooked her lawn, and the street outside. She had thought about looking into the other one, which faced Hitsugaya's room, but she couldn't. She gave the blinded up window a look, and turned her head to the snowy view.

She touched the cold glass with her hand. The sun was out, and the wind blew the powdery snow across her window, and drew little swirls in the air. "The wind sure is strong today. It reminds of the other day, when I was racing Shiro-chan to meet up with Renji."

Just as she thought of that, the perfect present idea popped into her head.

"That's it! Oh, but I don't know if I have any…" She looked around her room, and realized she didn't have the right tools necessary to make it. She walked as quickly as she could, down the stairs into the living room, where her mother was knitting.

"Oka-san! Can you take me to the craft store? I need to get something from there. Do you think you could take me?"

"Well, we have to be back home before 12 pm. As long as it won't take you long. I have to make lunch." She rolled up her knitting needles in the long train of knitted yarn, and put it neatly into the basket beside her rocking chair, and got up.

"Thank you! Oh, I promise it won't take me long!" She smiled, and hopped, lightly, so as to not to hurt her ankle, to the hall closet to get her coat.

As her mother drove her to the craft store, she couldn't hold in the excitement and smiled the whole way there.

_I'm sure Shiro-chan will love this present, besides; I _did_ say I was going to make him a new one._

"Thank you, again mom! You're the best!"

**To be continued…**

A/N: WOW! Everyone! The story is nearing its end! –tears- Well, one more chapter and it'll be done! Let's see if I can make the last chapter, the longest one ne? Stay tuned for the last instalment to Snow People! –waves like a crazy woman- Reviews and Comment are always delightful!


	13. Chapter 13

**Snow People- Ch 13**

Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A/N: THE LONG AWAITED ENDING TO MY STORY!! The time has come!! Oh I'm **so** excited! I want to thank everyone who's read this story from the beginning and to all those who have reviewed for my story tears I'm so happy! This'll be the longest fic I've ever written, and I'm so proud! –squees- Let's hope this chapter will be a great one! Here's chapter 13 of Snow People! Douzo!

Hitsugaya sat quietly in his room, his chair facing the window looking out to the street. He glanced to the other window, adjacent to the one he was looking out of, which faced Hinamori's room. He sighed, putting his face into his hand, his elbow resting on the window ledge. The frown remained unchanged on his face.

"Her curtains have been closed like that since that fight we had…" He tried to remember when the last time was, when she got so mad, she kept her curtains closed for almost a month. _Oh yeah…_

It was around 2 years ago... _It was much like today, wasn't it?_ He recalled he did something far worse than have a fight with Renji… It had made Hinamori ignore him for almost a whole month. He cringed. He hoped it wouldn't end up like that time again. Hitsugaya didn't want something like that to happen. He couldn't go another second with her ignoring him like this. Not this close to Christmas.

He blew on the cold window, making it cloud up. His head still being propped up with his left hand, he used his right hand, and started to doodle with his fingers. Absent-mindedly, he had drawn two snow people. He stopped his finger mid-doodle, and realized what he could do. It would be a risky chance, but he would take it none the less, even if it meant he would get sick.

He planned out the situation in his mind. Toushiro stood up and walked to his unkempt desk, clearing it off roughly, grabbing his sketch book, and his pencil case full of art pencils and erasers of sorts. Though, never had he shown any interest in art class, he kept a sketchbook discreetly around him all the time. Mostly they were sketches of Hinamori, in different situations; one of Hitsugaya's favourites was one of where she was smiling, walking backwards her scarf floating around her neck in the cool spring breeze with the beautiful cherry blossoms gliding around her, but sometimes he would draw pictures that just popped into his head.

He carefully picked out the perfect pencil for the outline, and sharpened it, then began to sketch out the scenery and colours that flowed through his mind.

The picture took him about half an hour to finish, with every little detail drawn on that he could imagine. The next step was going to be harder. The execution of his plan would not be able to be put into motion with Hinamori in her room. He had to think of a way to get her out of the house. Her threw his head back, and kicked the chair off the front two legs, carefully balancing himself on the back two, with some support from his legs under the table. He closed his eyes, trying hard to think what to do about his situation. He growled in frustration and tugged at his white hair.

After a few more minutes of frustration and consideration of his predicament, he opened his eyes and said out rather loudly, "I've got it!" and from the unexpected movement, he fell onto his back, chair and all, on the carpet with a muddled _thud_.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head. "Ok… I'll go give her a call… I hope this works…"

After describing his plan to Matsumoto-san, and Renji, he hung up the phone, looking out the window for them to walk up to Hinamori's door. Hitsugaya had Rangiku call Momo beforehand and ask her to go to the mall with her, Kira, and Renji, for last minute presents.

The plan was to keep Hinamori busy all day, have a sleepover at Rangiku's house after a long day's work (which, in truth, was just a lot of shopping and a bit more), then to walk home and into the backyard early Christmas morning. It was a good thing that Rangiku lived only a street down from Hinamori's and his own home. For his plan to really work, he would have to execute it with the utmost care.

He even got his mother, and Momo's mom involved. It wasn't hard to convince either parent, as they were overly happy to oblige. Toushiro thought that their mothers were secretly happy that they were going to finally be together; they probably sensed their liking each other early in the beginning of all this.

_Mothers…_ Hitsugaya lowered his head, embarrassed by the thought.

He sat up in his chair beside the window, seeing Renji and Rangiku walking up the driveway. Renji looked up, and saw Hitsugaya staring back. He gave a thumbs up.

"Yoshi, the plan is in movement…" Hitsugaya walked to his pile of clothes and grabbed his ear muffs, two pairs of gloves, and his coat, all the while putting on his socks. He walked back to the window, waiting a few minutes for the group to get out of the house. Hinamori's Okaa-san started the car, and the group was off to the mall. After grabbing his necessities for an all-nighter out side, he put on a black fleece hat, ear muffs, a scarf and then sat down to put on his boots, as it was hard to bend over in snow pants.

His mother stood at the door holding out a lunch bag, its contents including a nice big thermos of hot chocolate.

"I called Momo's mother earlier, and she said that she made sure everything you need is in the shed. I hope your plan does work out Toushiro." She hugged Hitsugaya tightly, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I'm just next door," He assured his mother that he was safe again. Walking the one metre to the door, he turned around, and looked into his mother's eyes. _I'm just next door._

The walk next door, to Hitsugaya, was probably one of the longest walks next door ever. Holding his materials for the night, he struggled to open the backyard door, lifting his arms above his head. _Why does the sky insist on mocking me...?_ He glowered, as he picked his feet, bringing his knees practically up to his chest to make his way to the shed, way in the back corner of the yard.

He put his arm through the loop of the string of the bag, and with his left hand, he undid the velcro on the top of his glove, and took it off his hand. Hot flesh meshed with the cold air around, turning a slight pink. _It's cold._ He quickly reached into his coat pocket, and took out the key to the shed's lock. Hastily, he unlocked it, stuck the key into his pocket once again, and quickly put the glove back onto his hand before it could make any more steam and freeze.

He stepped into the little shed, realizing that Momo's mother had cleaned up one of the non used isles a bit for him. _I must say thank you later._ On the floor was a sleeping mat, and a camping pillow, and a radio clock was neatly placed on the floor beside his little 'home'.

Putting down his belongings, he sat closed the door behind him, and took off some of the gear. It was surprisingly warm inside the not-so-little shed.

Stepping around his homestead for the night, he turned the corned and walked to the end of the shed. Different sized shovels, a ladder, and some brushes were placed beside a recognizable sight. He knelt down and picked up the tarp, lifting it to reveal a wooden toboggan topped off with all the materials he needed for his plan, organized in a very neat manner. _Just like her to be so neat._ He wondered what they were doing, then stopped himself.

"It's not time to think about things like that now." He let out a breath as he got up. With the toboggan's rope in hand, he carefully steered it to the door, then he remembered to put on his gear again. "Time to get started," he tugged the cozy hat lower, and fixed the earmuffs over his pink ears, getting ready to make his "masterpiece".

After pacing around the yard, trying to decide where to put his piece of work, he decided to place it right in the centre, so that when they walked in from the side of the house, the first thing they would see would be it. Taking out the shovel, he started off by clearing out a little path from the entrance to the middle, stepping down to pat down the snow, making a steady place for his work to sit upon without toppling over halfway through his work..

Maybe an hour or two passed, he already had the two largest base snowballs made. He sprayed another thin layer of water onto the surface of the snowballs, then lazily leaned on the frozen spheres.

He took off his coat, and steam could be seen coming off of his body. He pulled off his woolly hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Every breath that came out was accompanied by a warm cloud of mist that disappeared as quickly as it came out.

He stood up properly and walked a few steps away from his project. Turning back, he eyed it carefully. Were they perfect? Would they be able to withstand the weight of two more snowballs on top of them? He crossed his arms, and was thrown deep into thought.

As he was standing there, his mother looked from the fence in her backyard at him, smiling. _He's growing up._

A low grumbling sound was emitted from his stomach, and that was his cue to get some lunch before starting anymore work done. Grabbing his possessions and slinging his coat over his shoulder, he made his way back to the shed.

Dropping the things precariously onto the ground once inside the 'little hut', as he called it, he half-dashed for his bag, and searched through for the bento his mother had made him. Opening the little box slowly, he imagined what his mother had packed. Onigiri? Rice? _Uwa, it's so pretty._ His mother had made him an omelette, the kind that he liked, and on the side, she had cut up some fruit for him as well. He put his hands together and got ready to dig in.

_Ittadakimasu._

Washing the last bit of the meal down with some hot chocolate, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. It was well into the afternoon now, so Toushiro decided to pick up his pace.

"I hope I can finish this before tomorrow morning comes around..."

He shook his head.

"No. I **will** finish this before then, even if it means staying up all night to do so."

With his mind set, he marched forth, back into his icy domain.

Hinamori lay stomach down, on Rangiku's bed, listening to her ramble on and on about boys, which ended up with her talking about Gin and how he was "so sensitive" and "loving" but "hides all the personality under the shroud of his mysterious grin", like there was going to be no tomorrow.

All she could think about was how her ankle was healed thanks to Shiro-chan's quick-thinking, but she didn't know how to tell him that. She hadn't spoken to him for days now. She nodded to Rangiku's continuous blurb of words that spilled out of her mouth like a fountain that couldn't be turned off.

"—and then he would say how—Hinamori?" Rangiku looked down at the younger girl, whose eyes were spaced out, staring through the wall, and sighed. "Hinamori...? Earth to Hinamori Momo!!" She snapped her fingers, then promptly threw a fluffy, lacy pillow into Momo's face as she turned her head towards Rangiku.

A bunch of screams, and pillows in the air later, Momo was on the floor, rolled off the bed with the comforter under her, with Rangiku on the other side underneath a rather large collection of soft, plushie, stuffed animals. Both giggled to no ends, and only after 10 minutes of fitful laughter, tears, and coughing, did they stop and gather themselves back onto the bed.

"Ah, I think I really needed that laugh. Thanks, really," she smiled earnestly.

"No problem, it's my job as your friend to keep you entertained and happy!" She mock-saluted to Momo, then laughed heartily. "But seriously, what's bothering you? Rangiku will fix it for you." She cracked her knuckles.

"No, no!! It's not what you think! I mean, uh, I— "She waved her hands furiously and blushed as she continued to stammer; only making Rangiku laugh louder and heartier.

"Oh Momo-chan, you really do make me happy, really," she wiped her teary eyes and giggled.

"Oh, I give up!" She flopped backwards onto the bed, and let out a loud groan of embarrassment. Rangiku smiled, and flopped herself right on top of Hinamori.

"OOF! Get—off!!" She began to squirm as Rangiku poked her sensitive sides.

"Come on, spill! What's bothering you? Tell me or I'll just keep tickling you!" she tickled Hinamori with all her might, all the while trying to keep Momo under herself.

"It's, about—ah ha! SHIRO-CHAN, it's about Shiro-chan!!"

"There!" She pushed herself off of Hinamori. "It wasn't that hard was it?" She grinned.

Hinamori let out another defeated sigh. "I guess I'm just worried about Shiro-chan... But at the same time, I'm just _so mad_ at him... but at the same time, I'm so sad because I haven't talked to Shiro-chan after I yelled at him for not wanting to apologize to Renji."

Momo looked down at her hands.

"So that's eating at you? The fact, that, you don't know if Hitsugaya's mad at you, or not?" She chuckled.

"Sweetie, you think too much, really." She poked Hinamori on the forehead, making her furrow her brows. She sat back down onto the bed.

"It's just... tomorrow's Christmas day... and I don't know how to give my present to him..."

"Oh? What did you get him this year? Do you have it here?" Her eyes gleamed.

Hinamori nodded.

"Can I see?" She clapped when Hinamori got up and walked to her bag. Her breath caught and she gasped at the beautiful thing Hinamori pulled out of her bag.

"It's... AMAZING!" Rangiku gently took the soft turquoise scarf from Hinamori's hands, and stood up. The scarf was knit with a thin yarn, but it was very wide, and very long. Very,_ very_ long, indeed. "How many balls of yarn did you use?"

"Hinamori put out her hand and began to count, looking up as she tried to recall the numbers. "I think I used 6 balls of yarn, but I don't quite remember. I started as soon as I got back from the store yesterday. I rushed it so it doesn't look all that great..." She blushed.

"You did all of **this** in one night's time?! Hinamori, you are some kind of awesome, really! I don't think that I could do this in a _month_ even!" Rangiku lifted the scarf up to her face, and let the softness glide across her cheek. It was so soft. "Well, this sure beats my crappy little present I got for Gin." She folded the scarf back up and handed it back to Momo.

"Well, if you want... I could teach you how to..." Rangiku's eye gleamed.

"Really? You'd teach me how to knit? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Momo!" She hugged Hinamori tightly and chuckled.

"Sure, I mean, that's what friends are for right?"

"Yup, friends."

Hinamori yawned/

"Ah, I forgot, you've been up all night making the scarf! It's getting late anyway; let's go to sleep, Ok?"

"Ok. Good night Matsumoto-san."

"Night Momo-chan," She yawned again, and dug herself deeper into her covers. "Merry Christmas."

Hinamori's eyes closed. "Merry Christmas."

As the morning sun hit the tops of the houses in the neighbourhood, the light glided across into the room, dancing on the walls of Matsumoto's room.

"Momo! Come, look outside!" Rangiku whispered and shook Hinamori lightly, then proceeded to tread quietly back to her bedroom windows. Hinamori blinked, rubbing her eyes with her petit hands. She pushed the covers off of her, feeling the cool air meet her warm skin. She shivered.

"What is it?" She asked, as she tried to rub the sleep away from her blurry eyes.

"It _snowed_ last night!" Rangiku's eyes lit up.

"Ne, let's get dress and then let's go to your house. I'll bring my presents over so we can open them together!"

"OK!" Hinamori smiled at that thought. Maybe she could even go to her neighbour's house and drop off the present... Her thoughts again drifted, wondering what her Shiro-chan was doing.

The girls went to get ready, and after grabbing a quick bite of breakfast, and saying Merry Christmas to Rangiku's parents, they gathered her presents, and set off for Hinamori's house.

As they walked out onto the sidewalk lightly powdered in snow that the snow ploughs didn't get, Rangiku thought inwardly,_ the last part of the plan is in motion. Hitsugaya... I have trust in you. Don't let Hinamori down!_

"Yoshi! Let's go!"

Back at the house, a very tired Shiro-chan stood, putting the final coat of water on the last snow person. He stepped back to take a better look at his work of art. The two bigger snow people had taken him the most time, but they were so beautiful. It took him most of the night to make those two, but the small one only took him a good two hours, and the smallest baby one took him an hour to build. It was the lugging water in and out of the house that took him the most time. He had to be careful, making sure that the water wasn't too warm which would've melted the snow, making unnecessary faults in the precious snow.

The sun was about up now, and it made the ice covered snow people glisten. Putting the last finishing touches into the ice was the best part of it. The little black pieces of coal that were the buttons of the snow people's coats were under a good centimetre of solid ice, as were the carrot noses.

But Shiro-chan thought that the eyes were the best part of the whole thing. He had taken the time to find items around the house the day before that resembled Hinamori's and his eyes' colours to place there instead of the usual lumps of black coal.

He sprayed the snow people one last time, and put away his tools back into the shed. It was about time for the two girls to show up.

As the girls approached the house, Rangiku had to think fast to somehow convince Hinamori to go to the back of the house. _But how do I do that?_ She was flustered, but then it hit her.

"Hey! Hinamori, I think I just saw a bunny go into your backyard! Let's go see!" Rangiku dropped off her presents on the front step, and motioned for Hinamori. Slightly puzzled, but also intrigued, she was quick to follow.

The next sight to Hinamori was the best in the entire world.

"Shiro-chan..." As her eyes lay on the white-haired boy, the tears began to fill her doe-like eyes.

"I— Merry Christmas, Momo." He blushed, but due to being outside for a good part of the whole night, save and except his trips to the washroom, and the shed for periodic rest periods, his face was pretty much already a pink colour from the wind. He thanked the skies that she wouldn't be able to see him blush.

"But— Why?" Hinamori was so surprised that she couldn't form the proper sentences. The surprised feeling had began to subdue, and now was being replaced with over joy and excite.

"You had once told me that you wanted to build a family of snow people, but you never got around to it... so I decided that I'd make it for your Christmas present... I didn't know if you'd like... it..."

Hinamori walked towards the snow people, placing her hands on the biggest one. She turned to Shiro-chan, who looked at her, no, _into_ her eyes. The happiness overwhelmed her and the tears began to fall faster.

"I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you Shiro-chan!" She wiped her face with her sleeves then promptly gave Hitsugaya the biggest hug he had ever received from her. The white-haired boy not quite too shocked by the outburst hugged her right back.

Rangiku standing by the wooden doors decided that it was time for her to warm up in the house, and smiled.

_Ganbatte, Hitsugaya._

Releasing Hinamori from the hug, he held her arms, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori. I'm sorry that I mad you mad, will you please... forgive me?" His eyes searched in hers.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, you know that I can't stay mad at you..."

"I also wanted to tell you that... I love you," his heart beat quickened. "I always have, and I always will. Will you do me the honour... of being my girlfriend?"

He held his breath.

Hinamori squealed with joy and joyful tears fell from her eyes once again.

"Oh, yes. Yes Shiro-chan, I would love to," She hugged him once again. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, the put her cheek to his.

"You're cheeks are so cold," she frowned a little. "Have you been outside all this time?"

He nodded. She pouted, then she remembered the present in her bag.

"Ah, before I forget, here."

She dug into the depths of her bag, and out the beautiful light turquoise coloured scarf, and began to wrap it around Hitsugaya's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Hitsugaya." She giggled, and then reached around Shiro-chan to adjust the scarf. She then turned her head and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

"Now let's go warm up inside, can't let my Shiro-chan get sick again right before the last few days of our break together."

The smile that was on her face could melt all of the ice in the world, and made Hitsugaya smile back.

My _Shiro-chan... _Hitsugaya thought. _I like the sound of that._

**End**

**A/N:** OMG!! YOU GUYS, IT'S BEEN EXACTLY ONE YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED!!! GOMEN NE, MINNA! I just want to say that I am very happy that all of you have read my story, and now, here is the last chapter. This has been a long and tedious adventure for me, and I'm sorry if I made anyone impatient. Thank you for all the reviews and great comments from everyone, and for those that have been reading since the beginning, MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS!

On another note, if I finish up the other two of my fics, I might decide to make a sequel to this fic! Yes, no? Let me know your opinions! Anyway, thank you again, and as always, please R&R!


End file.
